


The Adventure of Blue Carbuncle

by peasoupish



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M, Murder on the Orient Express - Freeform, blue carbuncle, the big four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasoupish/pseuds/peasoupish
Summary: After solving the murder on the Orient Express，Hercule Poirot‘s Train of thought was moving from Russian alphabet to the flamboyant figure who was always trapped in his mind.
Relationships: Hercule Poirot/Vera Rossakoff
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	The Adventure of Blue Carbuncle

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my little thoughts of the ending of The Big Four. What has happened to Poirot after he was thinking of marriage and yet end up growing marrows in a village alone afterwards? Here’s one of my explanations.

“What a triumph!”Poirot thought, sitting comfortably in his first-class compartment on the orient express. He could vaguely hear the sound of celebrations outside, so cheerful and delighted. “A happy ending.”he thought, “at least everyone is happy about it.” He touched his moustache, the wax was still stiff and he could feel the perfect shape of it. “And my appearance was perfect at the end.” He smiled to himself and looked outside the window. The train started to move, slowly, but still moving. It was obviously very cold outside, the glass was heavily fogged. With a second of childishness, Poirot pointed a finger and wished to draw something on the windowpane.

“A flower? No, that’s to childish, Hastings would have done that. And it’s too hard to draw it symmetrically.” He thought. His finger moved and a letter H was written.

“A nice little trick,huh? H is the capital letter N in Russian. Curious Russians. If Hastings were here, he would have known it as well. Alas, he was complaining about it when I said that B is letter V and P is letter R in Russian.” Poirot smiled and murmured, “BP....BP....”

The train moved faster, the views outside were blurred and snows on trees looked quite soft and fluffy. Like Countess Vera Rossakoff’s furry scarf. Poirot thought. The figure of a well-dressed flamboyant Russian women with her exotic perfumes has shown in front of Poirot’s view. She travels a lot, mostly avoiding polices, but she seems to enjoy every single trips she went. A trouble maker, that’s what she is. She went to events, dinners, celebrations, and there always things happening. Not like Poirot. Poirot is detective, now famous detective and he solves things. “Would be a brilliant match.”He sighed. Floating with the snow flakes outside, his mind flashed back to scenes many years ago....

......

“Marry and arrange myself. Who knows?” Poirot repeated. His cheeks blushed to his ears under the suspicious stare of Captain Hastings.

“Well, old chum. You know what’s you’re talking about. As a married man, I might give you some useful advice.” Hastings laughed heartily, throwing another shirt into his suitcase.

“That’s very kind of you, my dear Hastings. But I think I’ll be perfectly alright myself. The countess, see you, is very different from your little Cinderella in every aspects.” Poirot saw confusions in Hastings’ face. “Obviously two years of married life have taught you many things, _mon ami,_ but there are still a lot waiting you to learn. Now you need to catch the four-thirty train to the port. You’d better hurry up a bit.”

“I’m almost finished, two more minutes.” Hastings arranging his items hastily. “So, what is your plan then? How are you going to propose to her?”

“I have already had a plan in my mind. She will leave this country soon, to find her son. So I must act fast. The ambassador’s ball on this Saturday night will be my last chance.”

“Okay, it’s done!” Hastings closed his suitcase and moved to the door,wearing his coat. “Poirot, my dear fellow, I don’t know if I should say this. But the countess is....afraid of you. She would escape immediately if she knew you are there.”

“There is possibility of that happening, I have taken that in to account of course. But she won’t be even noticed. So it’s not a problem.” Poirot smiled, checking his friend’s clothes and rearranging his tie. “Now, _mon ami,_ it’s time to get back to your charming wife.”

“Thank you.” Hastings hugged him. “Wish you luck.” They went downstairs and Hastings waved a taxi.

“Pleasant journey.” Poirot said, _“Au revoir, mon ami”_

 _“Au revoir_ , my friend.” Hastings took his hat and suitcase, walked into the taxi.

Back to the room, Poirot sat in front of his table, rearranging stationary that has been carelessly moved by Hastings. He then took out a small jewellery box. Lying within it, was a diamond ring. Poirot has ordered it after their escape from the explosions. "We Russians, on the contrary, practice prodigality" that’s what she said when she was returning the stolen jewellery. So Poirot has carefully chosen her a diamond which was large enough to meet her standard. “Perfectly cut.” Poirot murmured, put down his magnifier.

He took a small piece of paper. Carefully written down a note:

 _Cher Madame_ ,

Will you marry me?

H.P.

And then neatly folded into a perfect square, putting into the box.

“Now, let’s wait until Saturday.” He smiled and hummed a little tune.

Held by the Duke of Bristol, the ambassador’s ball was merely a showing off of his recently acquired precious stone: the blue carbuncle— the one has been featured in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s story. The blue carbuncle used to belong to Countess of Morcar. It was stolen by her domestics somehow and has been disappearing for more than 30 years by now. The explanation given by Sir Arthur about the goose crop(with a lot of criticisms) and saying it became Mr Sherlock Holmes’ personal collection was, however, totally fictional. In fact, the Duke of Bristol has won it in an auction held in Paris. The past of this stone was still a myth. Lured by the mysterious story behind the carbuncle, almost all aristocrats has accepted the invitation and came to see it. It was indeed a huge event.

Hercule Poirot stood besides the Duke and the Duchess of Bristol, chatting with them. He saw a flamboyant figure with her furs has entered the hall five minutes ago. The attraction of the jewelry has never failed to lure the dear Countess Vera Rossakoff. Now, the game’s on.

“May I introduce you to the great detective Hercule Poirot.” The Duke said to his wife. “The real detective here to protect your blue carbuncle, my dear. Like Sherlock Holmes”He added.

“My pleasure, dear Duchess.” said Poirot, “I will make sure the safety of the carbuncle. And even if it was stolen, I’ll find it and return it to you, NOT like Sherlock Holmes.” He blinked his cat-like green eyes. “May I see the carbuncle first, if you please. I need to make sure it’s still here.”

“Ah, of course.” The Duke said. “Show Mr Poirot the stone, honey.”

“Here it is, Mr Poirot.” She took out a small jewelry case, opened it and hand to Poirot. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Poirot took it out and looked carefully. “Rather smaller than a bean in size, but of such purity and radiance that it twinkles like electric points” Poirot murmured, “ _Magnifique!_ ”

He carefully put it back to the small box. And with a blink of an eye while Countess Rossakoff was approaching to the Duke and making noises, Poirot has quickly replace the box with his own. And handed carefully into Duchess’s hand.

“It’s marvellous, my dear Duchess. Keep it in your handbag and don’t show it to the rest. It’s too tiny, you wouldn’t find it here if you dropped it on the ground.” Poirot warned the Duchess. And the young girl nodded.

“Ah, here you are, my dear Duke.” The Countess and finally reached them. “And this must be the Duchess!” She laughed in a careless manner and hugged her sincerely. “This is a very charming ball. And very charming couple are holding it.” She said.

“I’m glad you like it, Countess Rossakoff. Please enjoy yourself and do anything you wish here.” The Duke said. “May I introduce you to Mr Hercule Poirot, the great detective.”

“Why, I know Monsieur Poirot for many years. He is a good friend of mine. Isn’t it lovely to see you here, Monsieur Poirot?”

 _“Enchanté Madame._ ”said Poirot and kissed her hand. “How are you been doing since we last met?”

“I’ve been preparing for my departure to America. I will be leaving tomorrow. Can’t wait for longer to see my baby” She said excitedly “And I need to thank you M. Poirot. You are truly the hero, who can bring the dead back to life.” Couldn’t control her excitement, she kissed Poirot in his cheek. The her lipstick has left a crimson mark on it.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, M Poirot.”she took out her handkerchief and wiped his face.

Poirot blushed, his face is almost as red as the mark. He took the handkerchief from her hand, “it’s alright, Madame, I can do it myself.”

“I do beg your pardon, M.Poirot. Think of meeting my child, I always get over-excited.” She laughed. “Thanks for taking care of him and brought him back.”

“That’s what I have promised to you,” He twinkled, “on the faith of Hercule Poirot.”

“You’re indeed a most clever man.” She turned aside. “If you would pardon me a moment, M. Poirot. I think I have to leave you for a moment to fix my lip.”

“Of course.” Poirot kissed her hand again, and saw her walking towards the toilet. Poirot looked at the handkerchief in his hand, he could feel his heart beating unusually fast and blood moving in his vines. That’s what he hasn’t felt like before, not even when he was threatened by death. He smiled to himself, before joining the chat to the rest of the ball.

But suddenly, the light went off. With sudden shock, people was frightened and moving towards each other. Poirot got crowded by the people and someone even stepped on him. “Now, keep calm and don’t move!” He shouted.

A few seconds later, the light was on again. By the same time when everyone felt a relief, a most hysterical scream has blew up the hall. “My Blue Carbuncle! It’s gone!”

“What’s happened?” Poirot went to the Duchess immediately and asked.

“It’s gone. It’s not there anymore.” The Duchess cried. “Mr Poirot, you have to help me with it.”

“ _Cher Madame_. As I have promised you. The stone will be safe, and it is safe.” He’s eyes became greener. He took a small box from his left pocket. He opened it, the stone shining like electric points under the light. “See you, Madame, your blue carbuncle is still here. I put a duplicate one in the box I returned to you.” He handed it back to her. “Now this is the real one. Please take care of it. The time that the light went off was long enough for the thief to run, there is no use looking for it. And it might take a while for the thief to recognise the fake stone. You can continue the party.”

“My gracious! That’s marvellous! You’re a wonder Mr Poirot!” said the Duke. “You’re even better than Sherlock Holmes!”

“That’s very kind of you for saying so, Monsieur, but I don’t really want to be compared to a fictional character. Hercule Poirot is a real person.”

“Of course! The greatest detective in Europe! Great minds from France!”

“Belgium. If you please.” He said drily. “It’s getting late. Now as your highness doesn’t require my help any more, I would retire back to home.” He left the hall.

Poirot didn’t take taxi, the sky was clear, he chose to walk a bit and think. What would she think when she saw it? A ring instead of a carbuncle? Would she be happy and accept me? Or would she be disappointed because she has been defeated once again by Poirot? Or will she be happy with the size of the diamond? The diamond is not as precious as the blue carbuncle, but it is cut with perfectly symmetric lines. She should like it. Poirot felt his face started burning but it did not matter, no one will notice it. Poirot walked and wondered. Her son is still under my possession, as I counted as half as his father? Will she take him and return back to England? It wouldn’t be very difficult for us being together, Hastings might laughed about this, but Poirot, the great detective, will retire, so people won’t judge too much about it. I will arrange myself and find a quiet place with her and her son. Vegetable marrows, what a great idea...

Random thoughts popped in and out of his mind, the order and method had lost their way.

As he reached his apartment in 14 Farraway Street. His hand reached in his pocket to seek his key. And suddenly his hand touched a small box.

His heart dropped.

He went upstairs immediately and turned on his desk lamp. He didn’t even bother to remove his hat and coat.

Under the light. The box was exactly the one he put into the Duchess’s hand. He open it. There was a piece of tissue paper, irregularly torn, and with words written very hastily on it.  
“ I’m sorry. And thank you for the stone, I like very much. _Au revoir_.  
BP”  
Poirot remove the paper from the box. Underneath the paper, without doubt, the ring was still there, yet the diamond has gone...

......

The compartment shook suddenly. Poirot’s head bumped into the windowpane. Someone has knocked on the door.  
“Come in” Poirot said.

It was M. Bouc.

“M. Poirot, we are now reached Jugoslavian, the police are waiting for us.”

“You go first, I will be there in a minute.” Poirot said. He looked down to see his hand. The silver ring in his left tail finger has been there for some years. He turned his sight, the BP on the windowpane was hardly visible. He sighed, picked up his hat and coat, and followed M. Bouc outside.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed my little trick. Many apologies for the misused terms and grammar for I’m not a native speaker. Hope you can all understand what I was trying to express. Thank you for reading it!
> 
> P.s. I used blue carbuncle for my own little amusement. The fictional character Duke of Bristol was created by playwright Mr Lonsdale in several of his plays. One of them is called On Approval and the role Duke of Bristol was played by Jeremy Brett (the definitive Sherlock Holmes) in 1979. In the play he had a failure in his proposal and yet he has succeeded in my story and also possesses the blue carbuncle. XD


End file.
